


They'll all be my home

by whimsicalShadow



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Communication, Flirting, Gay, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Rough Kissing, gluten-free, no but like really gay, supporting each other, that last tag is a joke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalShadow/pseuds/whimsicalShadow
Summary: Noctis gets back to the boys after ten years and all he got was a bunch of smooches and support (and he loves it).





	They'll all be my home

**Author's Note:**

> legit i started writing this in senior year and abandoned it and now i revisited it and honestly it's so ridiculously wholesome and gay and i thought i should share and these boys man... they deserve the fucking WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Noctis couldn’t really tell how long he’d been here and it didn’t really matter at this point. All the prince knew was that he had a home to get back to, back to everyone he knew, to everyone he inspired, to his family. Noctis wasn’t entirely aware where his relationship with the boys stood now after being away from each other for what felt like an eternity to him. All he knew was that he still harbored so much love for them. Noctis remembered all the quality moments of him and the others, of them fooling around together while they were camping during those late night hours. He remembered all the times they whispered their confessions of love to one another as they all drifted off to sleep.

The soon-to-be-king found himself longing to be back where they first started. He missed those days that they shared and wished they had never come to an end. Being away from his partners for so long made the loneliness he felt much more prominent after losing two of the people he was closest with. No matter how hard, he couldn’t deny those feelings.

Noctis heard an all too familiar bark, it was Umbra! He made his way out of the dark and desolate stone prison only to see the world consumed by pure darkness, reminding him of what he really had to do and where it would take him.

‘Just...get to the others.’ Distractions weren’t wanted right now.

Without a second thought, he picked up the letter and skimmed through it, it read ‘Be waiting in Hammerhead.’

What he was feeling right now could only be described as relief.

~o~

Once he was all caught up to speed on what happened in the past ten years by Talcott, he had officially arrived in Hammerhead and was met with the unfamiliar yet comforting faces. Noctis was taken aback at the sight in front of him, time flies by so fast and he missed so much. His friends changed so drastically he couldn’t help but ogle. 

Prompto was his typical self, giddy, and Noctis couldn’t have it any other way. Prompto was ecstatic to see the prince again and automatically noticed he was staring, “Like what you see?”

“Not really.” Noctis joked.

Prompto stuck his tongue out at him, “Don’t be like that!”

Noctis looked at him and laughed softly, it was good to know it was still the same old Prompto.

“Hey..” 

“After all these years, all you have is a measly ‘hey’?” Gladio asked, slightly bewildered, “Get your ass over here.” Gladiolus snatched Noctis and pulled him into a tight encompassing bear hug.

Noctis couldn’t help but be surprised at first but soon he melted into the hug and returned it back. Noctis longed for this more than anything, the closeness, the one they used to share in bed, he sighed in relief. If this is where Noctis could be for the rest of his life, then so be it, he’d stay in Gladio’s arms.

“Hey, big guy, there’s something called sharing.” Prompto interrupted.

“Let them be, Prompto.” Ignis stated. “We have time to spare.”

Gladiolus and Noctis stayed there for quite a bit longer until Gladio gave in,”Prompto’s right. Can’t have Noct all to myself.” 

Being let go, Noctis was once again taken by surprise when Gladio grabbed him a second time and pulled him into yet another tight embrace. 

“Gladio!!!! That’s not fair!” Prompto protested.

“I’ll have to agree with Prompto on this one.” Ignis chimed in.

Noctis smiled, looking up at Gladiolus with loving eyes, “Well… what do you think, Gladio?”

Gladio officially let go of Noctis this time, raising his hands up defensively. “You got me. Have at him.”

Prompto dashed towards Noctis the first chance he got but was stopped short when Gladio grabbed him and pulled him into a headlock resulting in a noogie. “Hey, quit it!” Prompto whined, Ignis couldn’t help but chuckle at their shenanigans. Eventually he was let go, being pushed towards Noctis.

“He’s all yours.”

The photographer tripped over his own feet but managed to catch his footing rather quickly, running towards Noctis, jumping on him, causing the both of them to practically almost fall over. Prompto squeezed Noctis a little too tight causing Noctis to gasp for air but for the moment Noctis couldn’t really complain about it, it made him feel good, it made him feel loved. He nuzzled against Prompto’s neck which couldn’t help but make Prompto giggle.

Noctis pulled away for a mere second, “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing… your beard just tickles.” Prompto stated. Noctis smiled as they stood there for a while longer, each one holding the other and basking in the warmth of their embrace, taking in the sights in front of them.

Prompto took his arms out from around Noctis and placed his hands on his face, tears welling in his eyes.

“Come on now, don’t cry. You’re gonna make me cry if you do.” Noctis stated, feeling his eyes water as well. 

“Is it really you, Noct? Is this real?” Prompto’s voice cracked.

“You’re looking at him, the one and only.” Noctis smiled at Prompto, a few tears streaming down his face.

“Can I kiss you? I’ve been dying to kiss you.” Prompto blurted out, eagerly awaiting an answer.

“Prom, do you even have to ask?”

With that, Prompto started to kiss the tears off Noctis’ face, moving to his forehead, nose, and jawline until he finally reached his lips. The kiss shared between Noctis and him was soft, tender, and radiating with warmth. Noctis tried pulling Prompto closer, wanting every single inch of him against him.

Noctis pulled away for a moment, slightly breathless, “You don’t know how much I’ve missed this.”

Prompto bumped his head against Noct’s, “I’ve missed you so much.”

Gladio interrupted jokingly, “Oh and this is fair?”

“Shut up.” Prompto said, stealing one last kiss with Noctis before backing away to give the others a chance to spend some time with him.

Ignis began towards Noct, no words needed to be said between the two, Ignis placed his hand on Noctis’ chin to make him look up at him.

Noctis became bashful, “Iggy..”

Noctis took Ignis’ new features in for a while longer until Noctis broke the silence, still slightly shy, “Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you look?”

“Are you sure you aren’t speaking of yourself, Noct?” Ignis asked, knowing that it would make Noctis’ face heat up.

Noctis rolled his eyes and looked down, biting his lip slightly.

“May I?” 

“You may.”

Without hesitation, Ignis trailed his thumb over Noctis’ bottom lip, smirking when he noticed Noctis’ breath hitched, lowering himself to reach Noctis’ height, he began kissing the corners of Noctis’ mouth. It made Noctis slightly impatient and he couldn’t help but give a little huff as to indicate “hurry up already.”

He brought himself near Noctis’ ear and whispered, “Awfully impatient, I see.”

“Impatient is an under-“ Noctis couldn’t even finish his sentence before Ignis finally delivered what he had promised. The kiss started off slightly slow but ignited into something more passionate and fiery, knowing they were both getting a little bit too carried away but not having enough care in the world to tone it down. Noctis trailed his hands up Ignis back until he got to his hair, pulling him down slightly, roughing it up a little bit before Ignis finally pulled away. 

“Seems we got a little carried away there.” Ignis stated.

“You think?” Gladio and Prompto questioned in unison, their tone playful.

Noctis laughed, “‘m not complaining.”

“So… you saved the best for last, huh?” Gladio commented.

Noctis snickered, “More like the worst.” 

“You weren’t saying that a minute ago when we were hugging.” 

“Gladio… get your ass over here and just kiss me already.”

If you were to use one word to describe Gladiolus: straightforward. Gladio made his way to Noctis and didn’t even hesitate crashing his lips against Noctis’. This kiss was rough and desperate, filled with fire, truly making up all the years they spent apart from each other. No words being needed to describe how much they needed and longed for this. Gladio was rather grabby but Noctis loved it. Before officially pulling away, Noctis bit down slightly, pulling at Gladio’s lips.

“Worst for last, huh?” Gladio shot him a toothy grin.

“Shut up.” Noctis’ face started to heat up.

“Dude… we’re in public.” Prompto couldn’t help but stare.

“Perhaps they may need to book a hotel.” Ignis pitched in, a small smile appearing on his lips.

Gladiolus couldn’t help but burst out in laughter with Ignis’ comment and Noctis looked down only “slightly” embarrassed. 

“Alright, I think it’s time for our departure.” Ignis made his way to Noctis and offered him his hand, “Shall we?”

Noctis took his hand.

~o~

After many stories shared from the years they had spent apart, silence washed over the group. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, it was natural and inviting. They could continue the conversation they just chose not to. Noctis wanted to but he couldn’t seem to find the words without becoming emotional. With silence, for him, at least, came dwelling. Noctis vividly remembered the things that happened on that train.

“Are you alright, Noct?” Ignis asked, concerned.

It took Noctis what felt like forever to find the words to say it but all of a sudden the words spilled out of him like a sink overflowing with water. “I just… I wanted to say sorry, for everything. For not being more considerate of what happened to you Ignis, for arguing and getting fed up with Gladio on that train,” Noctis’ voice cracked, “for letting Prompto get taken like that. I knew I couldn’t help it, I couldn’t help mourning and closing myself off when Luna died but I let my mind get too clouded and didn’t see what was clearly in front of me. I know I was tricked by Ardyn but I still felt so damn guilty. I couldn’t help but feel like a big part of things was my fault. And I just wanted to say I’m sorry but I’m here now and I know what I have to do.”

Gladio was first to speak up, “Noct… I wasn’t right to act that way in that situation either. I let my anger get the better of me and that wasn’t fair to you. I should be apologizing to you too.” Gladio hunched his back and put his hands together, sighing, “I’m sorry too, Noct.” 

“Gladio… it’s okay. Honestly, if it weren’t for you who would’ve gotten me up off my ass? You’re one of the most capable people to get me moving.”

Gladio couldn’t help but crack a smile, “Still, I think we could have handled it better.” 

“Definitely,” Noct agreed, “I hold nothing against you for what happened though, I just wanted you to know.” 

“I don’t either.” Gladio looked up to face Noct then, telling him with his eyes he meant the whole truth when he said that. Noctis looked right back.

Prompto chimed in soon after, “You know, Noct… I just wanted to let you know going through all of that, I knew in my heart you would have never let me get taken on that train. I can’t deny my feelings didn’t get the best of me at first but when I did fully process them, I knew you never would have let that happen on purpose. So don’t be too hard on yourself, okay? I love you, buddy.” 

“Ah, thanks Prompto, I really appreciate you saying that. I love you too.” 

“It’s what we’re here for, man, try not to forget it.” Prompto shot him a toothy smile… and damn was Prompto’s smile was contagious cause Noctis instantly smiled right back.

Ignis couldn’t help but let out a little sigh, “Noct, while I understand your concerns, don’t ever feel the need to blame yourself for things you simply cannot control. During that time I understood what you were going through and didn’t think much of it. I knew you were going through other things. While Gladio did motivate you in his own way to get back up and continue with what needed to be done, you were mourning and you had every right to take some time to yourself and process that. Not for a second do I blame you for what happened to me. It was out of everyone’s control, no one knew it was going to occur.” 

“Ignis… I still felt like I should have been more considerate of everything. We were all tense and stressed we all should have showed up for each other. I should have showed up for you like you have me.” Noctis stated, his emotions starting to overtake him and trying very hard to keep it under control but he felt himself failing.

“Noctis, while I do agree we should have been there and helped each other, sometimes things happen and miscommunications occur. It’s good that we are speaking of this now. I’m very glad you chose to speak up, I didn’t know you felt this way. Noctis, my job is to protect and swear by you. Not only is it my job, but I truly do care about you, we all do. Don’t ever feel like you’re a burden to either of us. It can be difficult that I understand, but you are not one and never will be to us. We love you.” Ignis stood up from his chair and made his way towards Noctis, kneeling by him, he felt for his face and put his hands on his cheeks wiping the tears away.

Noctis looked down at Ignis, “Thank you, Ignis. I love you, guys. Forever and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed it haha! i felt like in the main game something was missing, i def felt like that whole train scene with gladio and noct deserved a conversation based around it because after watching that scene that first time i was like YALL NEED TO SAY SORRY TO EACH OTHER! and it didnt happen so i made it happen and i added some extra stuff cause all these boys deserve love and attention and just the best things because they're so amazing! if you have any comments, concerns or criticisms i am always happy to take them! thanks for reading this far! :-)


End file.
